sonicthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace
'''Ace '''is one of the Sonic the Cat tumblr story arcs, introducing Sonic and Amy's last child Ace. It was left unfinished due to extended time. Description Surprise, surprise. Amy’s pregnant...again. But something is wrong, and Sonic comes to the awful realization about exactly what has happened - and what almost inevitable events are to follow. Chapters Unlike the other arcs, Ace has Chapters. 'Chapter 1' Tails arrives at the house of Sonic and Amy in the freezing rain. Unfortunately, due to the harsh weather, he ends up staying there until the rain clears up--which could be several days. He stays the first night, eating dinner with The Cats and their family. Amy informs her husband she's going to bed early, and as soon as she closes the door, she is the only one fully aware of the dark path ahead. 'Chapter 2' In the morning, Tails is greeted by Sonic passing in the hall. He follows him, without the cyan blur's knowledge. He walks into Amy when she's making breakfast--a ridiculously large amount of pancakes. Unfortunately, Amy forces her secret out--she's pregnant. Again. For the sixth time. The bad news? Tails overhears it. He faints. Sonic tries poking him awake, causing him to wake angerly. He cools off after Sonic explains, but then turns to Amy. The two share a western style fight, in which Amy uses her signature Pancake Boomerang*TM and cuts Tails with it, causing the fox-cat to faint..again. When he wakes, Amy slaps Sonic "to be even." 'Chapter 3' A week later, Sonic takes Amy to see Dr. Borne, an ultrasound technician. He leads the cat couple through a hall and has Sonic wait outside. While she was tested, he runs into Ella-who was walking by. After a greeting, Ella then explained to Sonic how his number of kids was normal. She then leaves. Soon after, Amy and Dr. Borne are finished, but the squirrel-cat explains he still had to test the results. Amy sits down beside Sonic. A few minutes later, Dr. Borne comes back out with a worried expression. Sonic quickly asks what's wrong. The Dr. Looked up, then explained either Amy's test or his was wrong--the ultrasound didn't show anything. 'Chapter 4' Back at the house, Sonic repeats what Dr. Borne had said to Tails. Lavender overhears the conversation and interrupts--only to be scolded for being up late. Amy takes Lavender back to her room to bed, leaving Tails to reassure Sonic that everything will work out. Sonic hears Amy coughing and throwing up again, then goes to check on her. He meets her in their room, she confirmed being sick. They go back out to where Tails was, then the fox-cat asks Amy if he could feel her belly. She obliges, and he reacts strangely. He tells the cat couple he feels the child, but something feels wrong. He suggested taking a DNA test, confusing Sonic and Amy, but they agree. 'Chapter 4 ½' Looming in on a dark mysterious room, 2 cloaked cats stand over a screen, showing the last event with Sonic, Tails and Amy. The first one turns away in frustration. She curses, and then removes her cloak. It reveals a black she-cat with light grey eyes. The second cat, too removes her cloak, revealing a white she-cat with darker grey eyes. She addresses the other as sister, then the black cat turns to her. She asks if the white cat knows what this means. The white cat doesn’t reply. The black cat explains that this means that he has come. The white cat shakes her head, and tells her that it doesn’t mean that. The black cat snaps, asking what it could mean, then. The white cat sighs, then tells her she doesn’t know. The black cat stands from her chair and brushes past her, angrily leaving the room. The white cat watches her leave, then approaches the screen, and brushes her hand over the Amy projected. He takes the blood sample from her belly, only to find it filled with several different blood types, but still including hers and Sonic's. 'Chapter 5' Sonic blinks to find himself waking up...in 2005? He is confused, staring around the room, he's in his old house in Oceanside, his ex-girlfriend sleeping beside him. He's shocked. An anonymous tries to reason with him, but he shuts it up before Sally hears it. When she falls back asleep, Sonic stumbles out of bed and looks at the calender. Sure enough, it's Ebol 2005. He shakes his head and leaves the bedroom, careful not to wake her. He wonders if it's a dream to himself, but realizing it feels too real to be a dream...so did everything before then. He leaves the house to find Tails, who is completely confused when he explains his story. He goes off again, trying to find someone who can help him. An anonymous shapeshifts into a cheetah - to guide him along, only to be stopped to see a cloaked figure in the road. They ponder on this cloaked animal's identity, only to have it stop and beckon them closer, to follow after her, into an old house. Suddenly, his world crumbles beneath him. The cat, cloak down, tells him he can't let it happen - "he can't let him be bo..." He is sent back to normal time after a blackout. He think's it's a boy. THE EIGHT-POINT ARC Sonic the Cat: Ace written by FKandFriends Stasis: Tails visits Sonic and Amy's house and stays the night, because of the rain. Trigger: Amy tells Sonic she's pregnant. The quest: - visiting Dr. Borne < Test results blank - Explain to Tails the incident < take blood test - Sonic sent back to 2005 by Acele < "You can't let it happen" - Still no answer < try focusing on normal things - Amy's hunger for a chaos emerald < Related to Chaos? Surprise: - Visit Shadow < Flashback < Child is made of Chaos and suspended in Chaos control! - Chaos created the child to try to duplicate self but failed < if born, child will be dangerous Critical choice: - Sonic and Amy have to decide if they want to let that happen, either Shadow destroys it and everything is safe - or the child is born and hope for the best...that it won't side with Chaos. - Go to Angel Island Climax: - They decide to let them stay, but Chaos arrives and tries to attack them and kill Amy...and Ace. - Shadow uses Chaos control - Ace is born on transfer, THROUGH Chaos control! Reversal: - They fight Chaos, and Ace - the newborn child - uses an unknown power to temporarily destroy Chaos, despite being a baby. Resolution: - They return home. The kids meet Ace, and they continue to wonder how Chaos came back. Sonic and Amy decide they really AREN'T having any more kids...so they don't have another Ace. THE END. About Ace Main article: Ace the Cat '' '''Ace the Cat' is the youngest and last child in Sonic and Amy's family. Ace is made of Chaos, generated through an incident involving chaos control - merging the extreme energy with a fertile Amy. Ace is keen and curious, and can get offended easily. He is jealous of his sibling's abilities to fly, while he is grounded--having no wings. Ace get's along with his sister Rose more than his other siblings, and feels bad for her. Category:Story Arcs